


渡り鳥

by PsychoNebulae



Series: 狂い望み、自慰的行為の繰り返し。 [5]
Category: Keyakizaka46 (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:22:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23615164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsychoNebulae/pseuds/PsychoNebulae
Summary: *cali≠gari-東京、40時29分59秒
Relationships: Habu Mizuho/Sugai Yuuka
Series: 狂い望み、自慰的行為の繰り返し。 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2182575





	渡り鳥

**Author's Note:**

> *cali≠gari-東京、40時29分59秒

在菅井的印象中，自己来護国寺这一带的次数并不少。

是土生提前一天发消息问她要不要一起吃个饭。已经相当一段时间没有外食的菅井自然没有什么拒绝的理由，于是在结束工作之后搭地铁到附近等还在光文社和编辑谈话的土生。

考大学那会儿来这里面试过。附近还有講談社，除了时常打扰的杂志以外也帮自己出过写真集。菅井慢慢走着四顾，对比起视线中的与记忆中的音羽。

「虽然还是不喜欢黑咖啡但是对面有一家店的现磨很好喝，ゆっかー可以试试」「饿的话可以吃他家的面包，不过不要选牛角包，味道怪怪的」土生的信息断断续续，也许是趁着闲发来的。菅井找到她说的店家，选了二楼面对落地窗的位置。

虽然不如前辈团那位可爱的小后辈一般能等上八个小时还满心甜蜜，菅井仍是对见面抱有相当的期待。不知道土生今天穿了什么衣服，不知道她见到自己的时候会露出怎样的表情，但只要收到她发来的贴图表情就会像所有沉浸在热恋中的人一样从心底尝到心动过速的苦与甜。

咖啡确实很好喝。每次和土生去咖啡厅约会都很开心，不仅仅是因为她的有趣一如既往能打动自己，也因为喜欢土生推荐的“我猜ゆっかー会喜欢这个的”饮品。

把事项都写到记事本上后菅井翻出一直带在包里的杂志。自己曾在音乐游戏的视频里说“希望将来能登上东京巨蛋，有机会也想挑战舞台剧”，现在都已成真；土生也是第二次登上常驻杂志的封面，而世间真正能实现梦想的人又那么少。

先前只有机会简略地夸奖，之后想多提提封面上的土生，凛冽的目光和逐渐成熟起来的气场让她也打心底地自豪——私下的土生却还是偏爱甜食，这样的反差也很可爱。

菅井在土生说自己准备从社里出来的时候要了一小杯外带拿铁。之后还有晚饭，想着她要是喝不完的话自己可以帮忙喝一些。

——想看樱花。大概过两周天气再暖一些，就会有几丛心急的樱花悄然而张扬地绽开。再之后，樱花将要不嫌奢侈地盛放，被笼罩在一片清爽的深粉浅粉中即便是寒了整个冬天的心情也会被暖意融解。

菅井回想着上一个春天去上野公园看的树群，存在手机相册里姐姐去清水寺时发回来的照片，还有土生拍的自家附近不太被注意却依然径自盛开的花。

那些樱花团团簇簇地沉在枝头，好像她们初吻之后绽在土生脸颊上的淡淡粉色。

结果宛如被土生读到了心思一般，见面之后边闲聊边往车站去就听到刚刚舔去沾在唇上的奶泡的她提议：“附近有一处播磨坂，整条路上排了很多樱花树，之后一起来看吧？”

土生好像兴致很高，脚步都轻快。虽然说的每个字都被闷在口罩里，如果身后有尾巴的话一定是在不知疲倦地轻晃着。

意识到自己正在走神想失礼的事情，菅井却决定就这样下去。无论如何都是一场随性的约会，想到什么便说什么，也不用像接受访谈时那般紧绷着全神贯注倾听。语句来来往往不会飞出两人的边界外，索性就这样彼此信任着不作防备。

“好啊，要不要找时间也去上野公园走走？”

土生点头，“不过去不忍池划船不要拉上我，饶了我吧。”

——因为出外景的时候被自己坏心眼地晃到晕船留下心理阴影了这是。

菅井不知目的，任由土生带着她走了将近十分钟搭有楽町線。晚高峰里她们只能缩在车厢的角落，土生背对着黑压压人群与惨淡灯光而面向菅井，仿佛世界被微缩到两人之间留下了色彩与声音，而其余的烦扰都难再侵入。

最后在銀座一丁目近乎是被挤牙膏似的下了车。入夜的银座充满了灯光和行人，十字路口的绿灯亮起时那些看得清看不清脸的路人都像连成了河流一般流动起来。菅井悄悄往土生的方向挪近了一公分。

她没有想到土生预定了一家法国餐厅的位置，而银座最不缺这些。店门将所有都会的喧闹繁杂隔绝在外，靠近角落的位置留出了更多的隐私空间，而交由桌边的窗不去妨碍客人向外发散的悠闲。

菅井对法国的执念，身边人都很清楚。她去拍了一次写真集之后就爱上了那个浪漫的国度，也想过自己梦中的婚礼要办在法国。后来在节目里两次出演告白剧情都设计了与法国相关的剧情，当然自不必说对法餐的衷情。

她早就有拜访这家店的想法，只恨一直没有合适的契机。菅井偷偷从菜单间抬眼偷瞄带她来的土生，对方正在认真解读那些复杂的片假名，即使垂着头也能清楚看到她高挺的鼻梁和专注到偶尔才眨眨的眼睫。

“……这些都是什么意思啊？”

过于美好的画面一下子被打破，土生努力压低了声音问她。

大概解释了一通之后菅井指指菜单顶端：“比起那些……这个价格真的没关系吗？”

她想彼此并非负担不起这样的价位，只是自己赚来的钱总应该更节制谨慎着些。

“……没关系啦。我不是五月号也被选登上封面了嘛。再说今天，大概是……”

啊。

一经提醒，菅井很快反应过来，后背僵了一秒。她和土生都不是擅长记忆纪念日的人，再加上见不到彼此的时日占多，差一点就要忘记今天是交往周年。

彼此登上的杂志一期不落下地都买了，包括那些厚重的週刊少年，能在家里堆起一座不矮的塔；但写真拍得再精美也比不上面前真实的人，和一同度过的时间。

菅井向来没有劝酒的癖好，然土生这一回也稍微提了些兴趣。侍者推荐的酒都对不擅长喝酒的人也极友善，土生尝试着喝下了人生中第一杯白葡萄酒。

烤得火候正好的赤毛和牛肉在肥肝配甜面包与煎烟管鱼之后呈上。没有人会跟珍馐过不去，两人都不再掩饰惊讶和食欲，忙着进食的时候甚至顾不上说话。

主菜将尽时对话重新被开启，还带着对美味的流连。

“谢谢土生ちゃん……实在太好吃了。”

土生摆手又挑挑眉，“我也吃得很开心啊。本意是想庆祝一下ゆっかー顺利表演完舞台剧的。”

“啊对哦，土生ちゃん有来看，好开心。”菅井想两人忙了太久没见面甚至是好好聊天，“土生ちゃん觉得怎么样呢……我的演出。”

这样直白提问还是会感到羞耻，却又想听她的评价。菅井突然有些理解土生想催自己看看她第一次登上封面的杂志又不好意思说出来的心情了。

“超——棒的哦。”

“诶？”

“能做舞台剧主角，还是那么多男性中间……”土生很快地看了一眼窗外的夜色，“不就是ゆっかー被外面认可的证明了吗？”

“……没有啦，前辈们都非常厉害。”菅井总以为土生话里还有层递进，赶在那之前先道了谢。

“赌上全部去表演了的感觉呢。ゆっかー的眼睛亮亮的，很……”土生谨慎地措辞着，向下飘的目光似是聚焦在自己正摩挲着高脚杯底座边缘的手上，“很动人。”

菅井被夸赞后的笑容愣在唇角。更倾向于把关切藏进行动中的土生向来不擅长说这些话，也是因为知道她是这样的人，才会在罕有的此刻格外清晰地感受到瞬间灌满胸口的爱意。

只一杯红酒就能在她秘密的恋人脸上添两抹嫣红，笑弯的眼里盛着的温柔有掺了醉意的浓稠。

“……我当然也会嫉妒的啊。”

“离ゆっかー那么近。”

酒精生出的温暖感是错觉，它其实只会带走身体的热量，这是菅井成年开始喝酒后才明白的事。

以前的冬天偶尔会和土生一起去居酒屋，她看着自己兴致无端高涨地饮酒，最后假意叹息着把围巾戴到微微颤抖的菅井身上。

而现在她们可以在街巷中享受一些不被生活追赶的二人时间，以比平时更近的距离挨着彼此融进中央区的人潮里。

雀跃的脉拍是甜蜜，被拦在口罩以外的风却掺了咸苦味。

稍后在车站告别，直到下一次见面之前，还会发生什么呢？

菅井眼看着人们为夏季盛事的期待被撕去的每一页日历磨成焦虑，接下来要限制出行的传言也甚嚣尘上。那些买不到生活用品的抱怨和各地的讣文充斥在所有的感官中。

甄选要求里没有写出来的是，这是一份要求应征者擅长保守秘密的工作。那些她和土生都曾和将会体验到的喜怒哀乐，都被强硬地限制在了语言和文字之前。

包括身边人的来来去去。在获悉的瞬间霸占脑海的苦涩的震惊和悲伤不得不被藏好，面对镜头时就好像将过多的杂物堆进一只纸箱那样，为了把箱子重新盖成四四方方的模样只得不择手段地把物品压了又压。

太苦涩了，苦涩到“苦涩”这个词再说上百遍都贴切。那只纸箱确实可以用胶带封好，却没有人看得见它侧边即将被撑破裂的勉强模样。

——世界是不会好了，她有时会这么想。一旦听见凑过来看到自己手机屏幕里新闻标题的土生小声说着“真希望全世界都能恢复如常啊”，又以为再去这样相信一次也无妨。

土生的手背不时与自己的相摩擦，仅是这样短暂的温度也让菅井稍稍放松几分。

她想和土生去东京塔上看夜景，还有离塔不远处增上寺的樱花，还有夜深时海岸线边远离灯火的夜空，还有其它许多许多。

三月五日，看不见星空。在都会区生活太久，比起漫天数不尽的星斗更容易回忆起观景台上望见的不夜城璀璨到眩目的灯光。

这种快要挣破胸口的情绪究竟是什么，好像闻声仰头看见一群候鸟向地平线飞去，好像会被他人视作矫揉造作地莫名号泣起来，又好像要唐突地抓住土生的手腕搭上最近的一班地铁不论目的地地逃离。

“怎么了吗？”土生停下脚步问她。她只能隐约看清土生的脸，在半是昏暗的环境中闪烁着关切的目光。

却不是一个最佳的拥抱场合。菅井摇摇头，以为神不知鬼不觉地伸手捏了捏土生的小指尖。

“下次见。”

她说。


End file.
